Comment bien préparer une tourte
by starck29
Summary: Recueil de textes des nuits du fof sur le fandom de GoT, je suis responsable de ce que j'écris (encore heureux), mais pas de ce que vous lisez, et on parle de Game of Thrones. Rappelez-vous de la saison 5 qui était particulièrement choquante.
1. Comment bien préparer une tourte

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux créateurs de la série dont les noms m'échappe encore désolé à eux si ils passent par là  
_

_Note d'Auteur :__ Voici le premier texte de ce nouveau recueil des nuits du fof, sur GoT (vous vous en seriez doutés ^^). Comme d'hab' les thèmes sont dans les titres des chapitres et vous savez ou est le bouton review. Bonne lecture !  
_

**Dîner**

Les Jumeaux étaient calmes depuis le départ des Lannister. Ser Jaime avait émis le souhait de rentrer au plus vite à la capitale, officiellement car sa place était auprès du roi. Officieusement … les deux Frey se doutaient très bien de ce qu'il se passait entre la reine mère et le général Lannister. Ils n'étaient pas bêtes non plus.

Alors qu'ils étaient dans la cuisine en train de s'empifrer des restes du reste du banquet donné pour la reprise de Vivesaigues, ils entendirent un bruit venant de la fenêtre. Il se retournèrent, il n'y avait rien.

\- C'est le vent qui a dut faire claquer cette foutue fenêtre, dit Walder le Noir à son demi-frère, je vais la fermer.

Alors qu'il s'approchait de la dite fenêtre, il fut attiré par un objet qui se trouvait au sol. En s'abaissant pour le récupérer, une rapière se planta dans sa gorge. Voyant cela, Lothar Frey pris peur mais une courte dague en fer vint se ficher dans sa cage thoracique.

L'ombre sortit de l'endroit où elle était cachée et essuya sa précieuse aiguille. Puis elle prit un gros couteau et se mit à l'œuvre. Elle prépara la garniture de sa tourte avec soin pour son client. Il avait pris de nombreuses vies cette nuit-là, et le dieu de la mort exigeait désormais que l'équilibre soit rétabli.

Elle revêtit un nouveau masque qu'elle avait prit dans la demeure du noir et du blanc en partant et une fois sa préparation achevée, elle alla la servir au vieux seigneur. Il y avait un dicton dans le nord qui disait que quiconque tuait des hôtes à sa table serait un jour contraint de manger ses morts.

Parce que le Nord se souvient.


	2. Une douce vengeance

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux créateurs de la série dont les noms m'échappe encore désolé à eux si ils passent par là  
_

_Note d'Auteur :__ Voici le second__ texte de ce recueil. Exceptionnellement il n'a pas été écrir lors des nuits du fof. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il est turé d'une théorie non-confirmée liée à la cinquième intégrale et au plan, si il y a plan, de notre mort-vivante preférée. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture !_

**Une douce vengeance **

Le banquet battait son plein, il célébrait le mariage de Lord Daven Lannister et d'Argyne Frey, la plus jeune des filles du très vieu et ignoble Lord Walder Frey. Tout les seigneurs de l'ouest avaient été invités, et tous avaient répondus favorablement. Tous sauf un. Une maison n'avait pas daignée rejoindre Castral Roc : les Ouestrelin. Et en même temps, cela se comprenait. Ils ne portaient pas les Lannister et les Frey dans leur cœur, alors un mariage entre eux …

Alors que les mariés quittaient les lieux, un homme leur ferma la porte au nez, les gardant dans la grande salle de banquet. Son nom ? Thoros de Myr, le second de la fraternité sans bannière. Voyant cela, Lord Daven attrapa son épée mais il fut atteint d'un carreau d'arbalète en pleine tête et s'écroula mort. Sa nouvelle femme, âgée d'à peine seize ans, hurla de terreur. À l'extérieur de la pièce, des hurlements se faisaient entendre eux aussi. Une armée ennemie avait débarquée, éliminant les forces en présence, c'est à dire l'armée personnelle des Lannister. Quand le massacre fut terminé, Lady Argyne fut retrouvée sous une table, tremblante et couverte de sang, et fut escortée hors de la pièce. À l'extérieur, les bannières de leur assaillants étaient bien visibles. Leurs armoiries étaient d'or à six coquillages d'argent. Ouestrelin … c'étaient eux qui avaient ourdis cette boucherie. Une vengeance pour le pont, une vengeance pour les Noces pourpres.

À l'intérieur, deux personnes émergèrent de l'ombre et rejoignirent le prêtre rouge : Raynald Ouestrelin et Lady Cœurdepierre.

\- C'était du grand spectacle Lady, assura celui dont l'épée était aussi brulante qu'un volcan

\- Que vas-t-on faire de cette forteresse désormais ? Et de la Frey ?

\- Elles sont à vous, dit la voix rauque et sifflante de la mère de Robb Stark, si vous proclamez votre allégeance au Roi du Nord.

Elle sortit d'une petite sacoche qu'elle portait sur elle le testament royal de son fils, légitimant Jon Snow et faisant de lui son héritier.

\- Après ce soir, toujours Lady Cœurdepierre.


	3. La synecdoque du problème

**La synecdoque du problème **

Arya Stark, meurtrière des Frey, de Lord Petyr Baelish et du Roi de la Nuit était mise en échec par une simple robe. Pourquoi déjà … ah oui, exact, Jon allait être couronné Roi du Nord et des Rivières. Officiellement, cette fois-ci. Il avait épousé Nymeria Sand, permettant ainsi une alliance avec Dorne. Si jamais Port-Réal essayant un jour de reprendre les armes contre eux. Mais, la reine Cersei était morte, laissant son fils seul pour diriger, accompagné de sa douce Margaery. La blonde avait été tué par son frère jumeaux dans un accès de rage. Daenerys Targaryen ne vint jamais sur Westeros, et personne ne s'en porta plus mal.

\- Alors Arya ? demanda sa sœur moqueuse

\- Trop bouffante, comment tu peux porter ça ? Je ne peux ni cacher une arme ni courir.

La rousse rigola devant ce fait, voir sa petite soeur pester contre le port des robes était toujours aussi amusant.

\- C'est comme ça. En axiologie, on nous apprend que chaque société a des valeurs morales et matérielles qui lui sont propres. Le port des robes pour les femmes est l'une d'elle.

\- Tu devrais arrêter d'écouter Samwell.

Le nouveau capitaine des gardes de Winterfell, et mari de Vère, avait subjugué Sansa avec ces connaissances.

\- Fais un effort Arya, et puis … Myrcella sera là.

Et elle partie sur ces mots. Qu'est-ce que la brunette pouvait la haïr dans ces moments-là, spécialement lorsqu'elle avait raison. En jetant un coup d'œil à son poignard, il lui vint une idée. Sansa serait hors d'elle, Jon en rirait probablement, quand à leur mère ressuscitée … et puis tant pis. Elle attrapa sa dague en acier valyrien.

Une heure plus tard, Arya Stark fit un scandale lors de son entrée dans la grande salle de Winterfell, sa robe raccourcie jusqu'aux genoux. Et même un peu plus court encore.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, murmura sa grande sœur

\- On appelle cela une jupe, très chère.

Elle vit le regard amusé de Jon, à qui elle sourit, puis alla voir Myrcella.

\- Vilaine fille, lui susurra la blonde à l'oreille, attend de voir ce soir.

\- J'ai hâte tu sais, mais … et si c'est moi qui suis au-dessus ?

\- Alors ça, ça ne risque pas.


	4. Monstruosité sadique

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux créateurs de la série dont les noms m'échappe encore désolé à eux si ils passent par là  
_

_Note d'Auteur :__ Texte suivant de ce recueil, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et bonne lecture !_

**Monstruosité sadique**

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde m'ignore ?

\- Parce que tu viens de rentrer Joffrey.

\- Myrcella ! s'indigna sa mère

\- Elle n'a pas tort Cersei, c'est beaucoup plus facile de l'ignorer lorsqu'il n'est pas là.

Arya se retint d'éclater de rire. Elle devait faire bonne figure, autant que possible, mais sa petite-amie marquait un point.

Pourquoi était-elle là, lui demanderez-vous ? Myrcella l'avait suppliée pour qu'elle ne la laisse pas seule pour le retour de son grand frère. Le blond revenait de deux semaines chez son père, l'ex-mari de Cersei Lannister, Robert. Et il semblait être encore plus détestable.

Jaime Lannister, son oncle et selon certaines rumeurs son vrai père, avait jugé que c'était le bon moment pour réunir toute leur famille pour amorcer une réconciliation. L'entreprise était vouée à l'échec évidemment.

\- Et qu'as-tu fait de beau chez ton père, Joffrey ? lui demanda sa mère

\- J'ai rencontré une charmante demoiselle et nous avons sympathisés, et plus.

\- Et comment s'appelle-t-elle ? demanda son grand-père Tywin

Le vieil homme avait toujours son regard rusé et calculateur, à la recherche du meilleur pour sa famille.

\- Margaery, Margaery Tyrell.

\- Margaery et toi …, murmura son jeune frère Tommen

\- Oui et alors ?

Quelque chose se brisa sur le sol, c'était le verre de Tyrion Lannister, le frère de Cersei. Joffrey était …

\- Tu es un monstre, Joffrey.

Myrcella se leva précipitamment et entraîna son petit frère avec elle.


	5. Procès

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux créateurs de la série dont les noms m'échappe encore désolé à eux si ils passent par là  
_

_Note d'Auteur :__ Texte suivant de ce recueil, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et bonne lecture !_

**Procès**

Tyrion Lannister avait été jeté en prison par sa sœur sans aucune forme de procès. Il serait jugé et condamné par son propre père, il le savait. Bronn avait refusé de le défendre, quand à Jaime … il ne valait plus grand chose malheureusement étant donné qu'il était avait perdu sa main droite.

De l'autre côté du Détroit, Ser Jorah Mormont avait subi un sort similaire. Sa reine, la reine Daenerys Targaryen, l'avait condamné à l'exil. Il ne comprenait pas comment cette lettre de pardon du roi était arrivée jusqu'à Meeren. Et à cause de Ser Barristan, il devait partir, seul, et loin de sa reine.

La justice de la reine ne souffrait aucune contestation, et elle était implacable.


	6. La Renarde

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux créateurs de la série dont les noms m'échappe encore désolé à eux si ils passent par là  
_

_Note d'Auteur :__ Texte suivant de ce recueil, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et bonne lecture !_

**La Renarde**

"Sur l'île des dragons se trouvait une biche au cœur de renard.

Espiègle, rusée et instruite.

Tous l'aimait et la chérissait.

Son nom ? Elle ne te le dira pas. Tu vas devoir le découvrir et pour cela tu devras être aussi féroce et malin que le loup car sinon la renarde t'échappera toujours."

\- Mais où est la renarde, Sansa ?

\- Personne ne le sait, petit frère. Cette légende est très ancienne tu sais.

\- Et comment se termine-t-elle ?

\- Nul le sait.

Il avait rencontré sa renarde comme le disait la légende. Alors que la guerre déchirait toujours les sept couronnes, un chevalier était venu. Il l'avait escorté jusqu'à Blancport, fief de la maison Manderly. C'est ainsi qu'avait commencé la reconquête du Nord par les Stark et les Baratheon, comme une vieille alliance qui avait été restaurée.

La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée, Rickon l'avait trouvée bizarre. Elle était plongée dans un livre sur la danse des dragons. Elle était fascinée par les lézards de feu alors que sa famille à lui avait souffert le martyr par leur faute. Mais ils avaient appris à se connaître et très rapidement d'autres sentiments étaient nés. Il l'aimait, il en était certain.

\- Tu avais raison Sansa, murmura-t-il en regardant les cieux, la renarde existe. Et je connais la fin de la légende maintenant.


End file.
